


Hotel California

by Alaskancat



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, F/M, Gore, Ill add them as i go along, Lots of Cursing, Murder, haven't decided yet, im bad at tags, probably smut later on, reader is female, slow burn???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskancat/pseuds/Alaskancat
Summary: A bad date leads to murder which leads to a pretty damn weird experience for the reader in the one and only Hotel Cortez. Will she accept her new found hobby or run off and spend her life hiding from the police?-------This is my first fan fic so bear with meAlso sorry for the shitty title I'm doin my best





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of a Rape attempt/attack in this chapter. Please be cautious.  
> Also I'm writing this in the notes of my phone so the set up will be shitty

      You were in full fledged _panic_. You sat on the edge of the bed panting, counting numbers backwards to try and just fucking _relax_. The blood on your clothes was quickly starting to cool off and even harden a little. It was gross. Disgusting. You felt yourself smirk. "Gross and disgusting" were perfectly fitting words for the mutilated bastard on the ground.

You hadn't been on a date in a long while but somehow had finally been coaxed into a blind date by your sister.

 _"Oh, don't you worry! He's a friend of a friend and he is just darling! I'm sure you guys will be a perfect match!"_ You sister gleamed over the phone.

Looking back at that conversation with your sister, you couldn't help but laugh cold-heartedly. 'Travis' was definitely a _darling_ at first. You had had a blast with him on your date. But then it was getting late and you were ready to head to your hotel room.

 _"Oh, let me walk you home, babe."_ You opened your mouth to refuse but he cut you off. _"you're at the Hotel Cortez, right? It's just down the road. Its no trouble, sweets."_

He gave a charming smile and you couldn't help but agree. He had been nice so far. And it wasn't like you were gonna let him in your room the first date. He was just using his manners.

You chatted with him and giggled at his decent jokes as you walked into the extravagant but retro hotel.  
You expected Travis to say his goodbyes now but instead, he walked a step in front of you, up to the front desk. The lady at the desk, Iris, was about to ask him if he had reservations but then her tired eyes landed on you as you walked up beside the man.

" _Ah, welcome back, y/n. Here's your room key._ " Iris spoke to you unenthusiastically. You glanced at Travis and he looked at you expectantly. You began to get weary but didn't know how to tell him he could leave now. You didn't want to be rude. You shrugged your nerves off to Travis just wanting to make sure you got to your room fine.

You led him to the elevator and pressed the button to your floor. Travis leaned close to you as the elevator whirred into motion. Your breath began to shorten and you jumped when the elevator bell rung, signalling you had made it to your floor.

Travis walked step in step beside you all the way up to your door. _"Ah. Room 63. My lucky number._ " Travis said. You turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"It's been really fun, Travis. Thank you for walking me to my room. I hope we can hang out again-"

Travis cut you off with a sudden rough kiss. You quickly pushed him off and opened your mouth to curse this rude asshole out, but he was already eagerly making his next move.

You struggled to worm your hands in between the two of you and tried to shove him away, but instead he grabbed your room keys and somehow miraculously opened the door to your room. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, still kissing you, ignoring your sounds of disgusted protest.

He broke away just for a second, to close the door. _This was your chance_. You lunged for your escape but it was quickly slammed shut right in your face. Travis used one of his strong arms to shove you back away from the door. You stumbled backwards and crashed into a dresser, knocking several items over. You heard the sound of wine glasses shattering.

With your only escape closed off, you quickly went to plan b. _Scream_.

"Help! Somebody he-"

your desperate cries for help were muted by a stinging slap to your face. The hit had so much force, that you were knocked to the ground. Hot tears began to gather in your eyes and your split lip was starting to sting. You felt broken glass digging into your hands and legs.

" _Shut up, you little bitch. You didn't think I was just gonna leave right? After an entire night of your teasing._ " Travis growled and began to saunter threateningly over to you.

"Don't touch me!" You snapped at him and he glared back in pure rage.

" _Don't fucking speak to me like that!_ " He yelled and lifted his leg back only to lunge it forward into your stomach. The air was forced our of your lungs and you began to choke for breath, curling in on yourself in pain.

And then you spotted the Ice breaker knife. You pretended to roll over in pain and picked up the tool as Travis began an angered speech about _'disrespectful and unappreciative whores like you'._

You yelled in fear and anger as you sat up and swung your arm, cutting at the back of Travis' knees. He wailed out in pain and toppled to the floor.

" _You **bitch**_!" He snarled and awkwardly lunged at you. You raised your weapon in defense and plunged it into Travis' chest. He collapsed and started to sputter out blood. You glared and bared your teeth as you crawled on top of him and began to stab him repeatedly, feeling a sick sense of release and excitement as you watched the life drain from his miserable eyes.

And so, here you were. With your date dead at your feet, and you desperately trying to collect your thoughts and feelings.

At first you tried to say it was self defense, and at first, it was. But then, you had to admit, you went a little overboard.

And... You had enjoyed it. A _lot_.  
You shuddered.

_"Ah. I must say, I am quite surprised with the outcome of this meeting."_

A calm voice said from behind you. You shrieked and leapt up of the bed, spinning around to face a tall man with dark brown curly hair and a dashing pencil moustache.

 _"I honestly, truly believed that he,"_ the man pointed at what remained of Travis with his Caine. _"Would be the one walking out of my hotel."_ He spoke with great amusement... Almost a _purr_.

And then his eyes slid back to you and you held your breath. There was danger and insanity in those eyes. You tensed and took a step backwards, away from the man.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" Your eyes darted to Travis "I-it's not what it looks like! It was in self defense!" You quickly stuttered.

 _"Oh, now now, y/n. No need to explain yourself. All that matters.."_ He smirked an almost Cheshire smile and you froze " _is how much you enjoyed yourself."_

"I didn't-"

Your hotel room door was suddenly being thrown open and a short maid with red hair bustled in.

 _"Oh, just look at this horrid mess!"_ The maid said in annoyance.

You must be in shock right now. Loosing your mind and hallucinating or something. You needed some fresh air.

You turned around to speed walk out of the hotel, but a firm hand around your wrist stopped you.

You were turned to face the pencil moustache dude.

 _"Surely you don't plan on walking out of the Cortez looking like that."_ He smiled and looked down at your blood covered clothes.

 _"Come. Let's get you a new change of clothes. Ms. Evers will clean those for you. She really is quite marvellous at getting bloodstains out."_ He winked and continued on, placing his hand on your back to gently urge you out the door and walk with him. You were in too much of a shocked daze to argue.

 _"I truly believe you will fit in quite well here, y/n. But first, we have much to talk about."_ The man said excitedly.

_**~~~~** _


	2. Dinner Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize Mr. March is kinda shady so you try to make a quick escape

You had been cleaned and clothed. At first, Mr. Pencil Moustache (he told you his name was Mr. March but you found your nick name for him amusing so you continued to call him that in your head) had offered you some extremely fancy dress. You refused, believing it didn't fit your personality, but mostly because you were horrified of ruining it. It looked like it belonged to a Queen.

Pencil 'stache kindly offered a better outfit which was a pair of jeans and T-shirt. He muttered something about 'weird modern day' stuff as he walked out the room but you shrugged it off. He told you to meet him downstairs after you were done changing.

You couldn't help but wonder why you were even listening to this guy. You just _killed_ someone! And he helped you clean up the mess and hide the body! You should be running away from this creep and yet here you are, about to be dining with him and having friendly over-dinner conversation like nothing happened.

On second thought, maybe this was a trap. 'Mr. March' could be a name he made up on the spot, and he's probably already called the cops.

Yeah. That's it, you definitely had to get out of here.

You scrambled around the room, quickly gathering your stuff. You couldn't help but pout a little. You had paid for a two weeks stay here and now you're packing to leave on only your second night.

Once all your stuff was gathered in your suit case, you practically leaped down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

You glanced at the lady at the front desk as you speed-walked towards the exit. She was nose deep in a book. You smirked. You were about to make a great escape, get away with a huge crime, get away with _murder_! Nothing could stop you, you're above the law now, everybody best get out your way because here you-

Your celebrating came to a halt as you crashed quite ungracefully into a pretty sturdy body. You feel yourself falling backwards but before you hit the ground, you're grabbed by your hips and steadied.

 _"Oh, hey there. You're in quite a rush, hm?"_ A rough male's voice asked.

You opened your eyes to face your pretty blue eyed hero.

 _"I'm John. Fellow resident."_ He said.

  
"I'm uh..." You opened your mouth to do the polite thing and greet him back like a normal human and not a criminal trying to make a run for it, but a flash of gold hidden in his jacket caught your attention. A badge. He was a cop.

Fucking hell, you were right! Mr. March ratted you out.

"Yeah, I'm in a rush, so excuse me." You moved to go around John.

_"John! I see you met the newest guest here!"_

Oh, great.

 _"Yeah, more like we just so happened to have bumped into each other."_ John answered back to Mr. March.

Well now you were really fucked. This was where Mr. March tells the cop that you murdered a man in cold blood in your rented hotel room.

 _"Do you two know each other? You'd probably get along."_ Pencil 'stache said, something a little sinister about his voice made you turn around and face him.

 _"Uh, no actually, we don't."_ John smiled politely at you.

You shrunk in on yourself just a little "That's not surprising, being that I haven't really been here for very long."

 _"And you're already leaving?"_ John glanced downed at your suitcase.

You looked over at Mr. March who raised his eyebrows.

_"Trying to escape dinner? That isn't very polite ms. y/n."_

He was nearly purring. You grew hot in embarrassment at being caught.

"N-no I was just... Bringing in more of my stuff." You quickly made up.

John and Mr. March looked you over for a moment longer before they both seemed to accept your words.

 _"Would you like to have dinner with us, John?"_ Mr. March asked almost eagerly. Weird.

 _"Not today. I have to visit my wife and daughter. There's a lot going on."_ He waved an envelope. _"Just came by to drop this off in my room is all."_ He said gruffly, making his way towards the stairs, leaving you alone with a dangerously smug looking Mr. March.

His eyes fixed on you. _"Well, come on.I believe it's time for supper."_ He turned on his heel and walked into the elevator, holding the door open for you.

You slouched in defeat and stepped inside with him.

\------------------------------------

Ms. Evers finished setting out the dishes and then quickly scuttered away, disappearing into another room.

You sat silently across the table from Mr. March. It really couldn't get any more awkward than this.

"So...Uh... Wild day huh?" You stuttered. _nailed it_. Way to play it cool.

Mr. March chuckled. _"Yes, indeed. But no need to worry, y/n, honestly. I won't tell a soul."_ He winked at you and you felt your cheeks warm.

  
You needed to get a hold of yourself.

_"I can tell that you really enjoyed your encounter with Travis, and I just wanted to let you know that while you are here, I am pleased to welcome you to submit to your own dark ways of entertainment,"_

You frowned. That was a light way of putting it.

 _"But the number one rule here, is do not, under **any** circumstance, kill under my roof."_ His voice grew dark and serious and he glared coldly at you.

You froze under his stare and could only nod back. He was content with this and his death glare faded.

"W-wait who said I enjoyed myself?" You squeaked, snapping out of it. "I _killed_ someone!"

 _"Yes. You did. And I was there while you did it. I could see it in your eyes. y/n. Don't shy away from the thrill! After a couple lessons from me I'm sure you will be quite the expert."_ Mr. March smiled crookedly, like he was bragging about something.

"Lessons?" You frowned in confusion "lessons for what?"

 _"Why, for killing of course!"_ Mr. March laughed. _"Murder is an art! Only a rare few have a real talent for it. And I see great potential in you, y/n, just like I did with Mr. John Lowe."_

"The cop?" You asked, still a little bit in shock

 _"Yes of course. Quite a lot of dangerous pent up anger in him."_ Mr. March muttered mostly to himself.

 _"Why else would he be here?"_ He chuckled.

"Well... I thought you called the cops on me.. I thought you were turning me in..." You said quietly. "Why didn't you?"

 _"And lock away a pretty gem like you out of my reach? Ha! No no no, I've got too big of plans for you, sweetheart."_ He smiled and let out a low chuckle

You look down at your plate, feeling your face heat up at the pet names. Was Pencil 'Stache _flirting_ with you?

 _"Your lessons begin tomorrow, so I expect you to be up bright and early!"_ Mr. March nearly yelled, making you jump and look up.

You were sat alone at a bare table in an empty dark room.

 

**~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snort*
> 
> Lmao sorry it took so long for the second chapter. Tbh I'm just winging this thing I don't even have a plot yet I just wanted to write.  
> So please please please if you guys have any suggestions or anything, please leave a comment or even message me  
> My kik is PoisonfortheWeak <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh  
> Ty for reading this. I'll try to work hard and actually finish this. I'm not the best writer so I hope this is good *sweats*  
> Feel free to leave comments and suggestions~


End file.
